


Shared Understanding

by Chichirinoda



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two boys locked in an impossible, terrifying situation find comfort in whatever ways they can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt "In Public".

"Hey, Keisuke, you awake?"

Atsuro pitched his voice as low as he could, barely more than a hiss and almost swallowed by the breeze rustling the treetops. He didn't want to wake Yuzu or Abel with his call - but more than that, he wanted to give Keisuke a chance to pretend to be asleep despite being addressed by name.

He'd been listening to his old friend sniffle for the last half-hour, and he was pretty sure Keisuke was crying.

Atsuro himself had cried through part of their second night in this graveyard, and even 24 hours later, he wasn't sure if he wished someone had heard him so he could have had some comfort, or if he was thankful to have been spared the humiliation.

At least he could give Keisuke the choice.

There was a short pause, and then, "Y-yeah..."

"You wanna go for a walk?"

"But, the demons--"

"Not far," Atsuro assured the other boy. Technically, he was on watch.

A beat. "Okay," Keisuke murmured gratefully, and they both climbed out of their makeshift beds and stood with as little noise as possible.

The little foursome had tucked themselves against a large stone crypt for the night, so at least if demons found them they couldn't be surrounded. Atsuro grabbed Keisuke's hand and they moved a few plots away to a large stone monument marking another gravesite.

The grass at its base was soft and level, and Atsuro dropped down to sit, making sure that he could still see the glowing embers of their fire twenty feet away and the dark mounds that marked where Yuzu and Abel still slept. Keisuke sat down awkwardly next to him, their shoulders brushing together.

Casually, Atsuro reached out in silent invitation, and Keisuke turned his body to tuck himself into the crook of his arm. The two boys were of a similar size, both gangly with their teenage growth and lanky. Their bodies fit together in a tangle of too-long limbs, and it felt natural for Keisuke's lips to seek Atsuro's with a soft breath of relief and a shudder that shook him in Atsuro's arms.

Keisuke's lips tasted of salt and were a little moister than usual. Atsuro dragged Keisuke closer, until the boy shifted to straddle his lap and he leaned a bit more firmly against the stone pillar behind him. The two boys had shared such kisses before, a lifetime ago before the lockdown, before they had lost contact with one another.

But back then it had been uncertain, curious exploration of a world neither of them had been able to discuss except in shocked whispers. Now there was an urgency, a desperation to it, as if the horrors they had experienced during the day could only be banished by the touch of lips to skin, and the skim of fingers over bare flesh.

Atsuro had his shirt bunched up under his armpits and his fingers were busy on the buttons of Keisuke's shirt before the sound of a bit of wood popping in the fire not far away brought him back to himself. Keisuke stiffened a little as his fingers paused.

"Atsuro, you...you don't want to?" he whispered, and though his face was in shadow, Atsuro could almost feel the glow as Keisuke blushed with obvious mortification.

Though he'd hesitated, that decided him. "Hush," he whispered, leaning in to give Keisuke another quick, reassuring kiss. "Just...just be quiet, okay? No matter what, you've gotta be real quiet." Even as he said it, his own cheeks began to heat and he felt the tips of his ears burn.

 _I can't believe I'm doing this...with Abel and Yoohoo just over there and demons running around all around us!_

But even the thought didn't stop him from unbuttoning Keisuke's pants and slipping his hand inside. The other boy bit off a whimper, just barely audible over the sound of their breaths and the soft smacking of lips as they kissed.

A little more tentatively, Keisuke's hands brushed over Atsuro's groin. He moaned in encouragement, then recalled that he had better be silent himself, as his eyes darted past Keisuke's ear to the flickering light of the fire. Had someone just rolled over in their sleep?

If Yuzu caught them at this, she'd probably attract every demon in the area with her screams.

Atsuro shut his eyes tightly and worked at Keisuke's cock, stroking the thick shaft through the circle of his fingers and rubbing reassuringly at the small of his back with the palm of his other hand. Their tongues tangled together as Keisuke opened Atsuro's pants and wrapped his slender fingers around his shaft in return.

Their laboured breathing mingled between their open mouths, lips pressed together as their tongues lashed. Their hands worked with greater and greater urgency, the pain and fear of the days in the lockdown pushing them onward when in the normal course of life, when the world had been sane, they would never have done this so quickly if at all.

Atsuro pushed forward suddenly, spilling Keisuke onto the soft grass and covering him with his body, tucking his face into the crook of Keisuke's neck. They rocked against each other with soft grunts of desire and pleasure, pushing their hips forward again and again, and forcing their cocks through the circle of each other's hands.

Somehow, through the haze of pleasure, Atsuro heard their sounds growing louder. He darted a nervous glance towards the fire again and covered Keisuke's mouth with his own once more as the other boy started to buck and spasm with more urgency.

A moment after the fluid spilled into his cupped hand, Atsuro felt his own pleasure peak and gasped, biting his lip hard enough to hurt. He pulled away as he tipped over the edge, his own semen spilling harmlessly onto the grass so as not to soil their only sets of clothes.

Once the initial peak began to recede, Atsuro wiped his hand off on another patch of grass and crawled back over to the gasping Keisuke, who lifted a hand and fisted it in Atsuro's short hair.

"You okay?" Atsuro whispered, ducking his head to brush his lips gently over Keisuke's one last time.

Keisuke's indrawn breath was shaky, but he nodded as he let it out and reached to straighten his clothing. "Yeah, I just..."

"I know," Atsuro murmured when it seemed Keisuke would never finish the sentence.

They sat together for a few minutes longer, as their breathing calmed and the sweat dried on their skin. Then by mutual consent, they both got to their feet and plodded back to the camp. For a moment, as Atsuro entered the circle of firelight, he thought he saw a gleam reflected off of Abel's open eyes, but when he blushed and looked again, Abel's eyes were closed and his face slack with sleep.

Well, either way it didn't matter. If Abel had heard them, he would understand, too.


End file.
